The present invention relates to videos, and more specifically, to visually representing speech and motion captured in videos.
Speech recognition software is often used to generate subtitles of speech in videos. However, simply generating subtitles does not capture many elements of the visual and/or audio components of the video. Educational and assistive software packages may be enhanced by including additional elements that are not captured by conventional video processing techniques.